Espacio Vacío
by Zwoelf
Summary: Ranma estaba seguro: La violenta y poco delicada Akane Tendō quería un beso suyo. (One-shot)


**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Yo no poseo ningún personaje, ni siquiera mi propia vida.

* * *

 **· ·**

 **ESPACIO VACÍO**

 **·**

Ranma lo sabía. Desde hace días que encontraba, de Akane, ligeras pistas de deseo en los pequeños detalles de la rutina. Hasta el ángulo correcto en el que ella le pasaba el salero durante las comidas era una petición tímida, un lenguaje secreto que su alma, sin ver, podía entender. Entendía una caricia de miradas durante clases; un pequeño saludo de la lengua de Akane paseando ligera por sus labios para atrapar algún arroz a la hora de la cena; el brillo de su boca cuando le inundaba una sonrisa… y nunca lo hubiese sospechado si no fuera por una pregunta que escuchó casual, y le señaló todos los rastros que le eran dejados voluntariamente por su única prometida. No le dejaban duda.

Hacía unos días durante el receso en el salón de clases, la risa de Akane bañó sus oídos con su alegría y decidió aguzar el oído, escuchando la plática entre mujeres a unos cuantos metros suyo. Entre desesperantes y agudas risas logró filtrar los ruidos para captar lo importante.

Una de las chicas preguntó:

— ¿Akane, acaso todos los besos saben a limón?

Y su prometida calló un momento, y él se alejó de la plática de sus amigos para reclinarse más en su asiento hacia dirección contraría.

A él qué le importaba el sabor de los besos, ya había tenido varios y todos fueron tan agrios e hirientes como la vergüenza, su interés radicaba en qué besos podía haber estado incluida su prometida.

Durante una eternidad todo el mundo movía lentamente la boca sin emitir sonido. Las brisas gritaban como huracanes y la saliva tragada hacía eco en el horizonte. Su corazón estaba tan expectante de la respuesta que dejó de respirar por un momento y casi rompía un nuevo récord digno de recordarse.

— N-no… no tengo idea… ¿A ti te han sabido a eso?

El mundo pareció girar de nuevo, y las bocas emitían voces, los objetos proyectaban sombras, la brisa volvía a ser un susurro y la sangre le recorrió de nuevo por todos los rincones, llevándose burlona cualquier rastro de propiedad sobre la chica y llenándole de una extraña iniciativa que no podía aceptar como tal.

Desde ese día, lo supo. Cada batir de las pestañas de su prometida era una petición a satisfacer la duda; cada letra que pronunciaba de su nombre era preguntarle abiertamente lo que ella se cuestionaba; cada golpe que le daba por lo flojo de su boca era casi una exigencia.

Ranma estaba seguro: La violenta y poco delicada Akane Tendō quería un beso suyo.

A veces, la espiaba sin mas consentimiento que el saber que investigaba. Le observaba por la ventana como un triste jornalista que no puede cambiar la realidad de su vida y la encontraba palpando frente al espejo el anhelo del que era presa.  
¿Eran esas sus propias manos acariciando sus labios, imaginando los suyos, su boca, su esencia?  
¿Eran esos suspiros fantasías femeninas de un futuro que se pensaba llegaría cerca?  
¿Era la pregunta que escuchó, correcta?  
¿Y cómo lograría él vencer al miedo y hacer de esos otros labios los suyos?  
¿Y cómo no salir disparado, después, de aquel embrujo?  
Porque cada vez le desesperaban más los segundos,  
cada vez le importunaban más las risas  
que a escondidas le pedían, le exigían, le prohibían,  
dejar pasar un día más sus labios lejos de los suyos.

Ranma decidió entonces dejarle también tiernas pistas que más bien eran gritos que salían de lo profundo de sus ganas, y tal atención en realidad era más notoria para los demás que las veinticuatro horas del día. Sólo su terca prometida era la dueña de una ceguera tan especial que nunca sentìa la manera en la que ciertos ojos azules hacían de todo con sus labios. Ranma le arrancaba el rosa vivo de su boca con una sola mirada y ella ni se inmutaba. El corazón del chico le acariciaba el alma cuando le tocaba por error (error con toda intención) alguna parte del cuerpo al caminar, al comer, al hablar. Y ella ni cuenta, ni cambio, ni nada.

«Tiene miedo». Pensaba el chico. «No quiere que nadie más lo sepa, las otras chicas se le pueden ir encima…»

Y decidió entonces acorralarla a solas. Sentirle directamente la pregunta que estaba seguro ella le hacía sólo al verle:

«Ranma, a ti que te han besado, muy a pesar mío, te tengo una pregunta que se pregunta sin voz… ¿a qué saben los besos?»

Y responderle certero que saben a tierra, sudor, colmena; a mala comida que se salva apenas de sus manos, a su sonrisa amaneciendo en la mañana.

Decidió eso y más. La ensoñación le robó el raciocinio y al final de la clase se encontró solitario en el salón luego de que Hiroshi se dio por vencido: su amigo estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que era hora de irse.

Ranma exhaló todos sus deseos cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, e inhaló toda la valentía que flotaba en el aire. Ese sería el día. Vio por la ventana. Esa sería la noche. No dejaría que se cortara otro día más del calendario sin responder ninguna pregunta. Quedaría todo zanjado de ese asunto, sobretodo el espacio vacío entre sus labios y los de Akane.

Salió de la escuela saltando cobardías y segundos pensamientos. Corrió lejos de sus inseguridades y del orgullo aletargante. Llegó a la casa Tendō irradiando una seguridad nunca antes vista, sobretodo porque dicha seguridad se esfumó antes de que alguien la viera. Akane fue la primera persona con la que se cruzó apenas pasando la puerta y esa pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida fue suficiente para hacerle recordar las irregularidades de su alma.

«¿Y si ella quiere un beso pero no mío?»

— Ranma, ¿te quedarás parado ahí o entrarás?

Por esos ojos marrones cruzaría el mismo infierno infinitas veces con tal de verlos sonriendo, y en esos momentos le pedían algo que sólo él podía darle. Tomó una de las manos de la chica, y ella se quedó viendo ese gesto tan abrupto como el martilleo en su pecho. Se dejó guiar hacia su propia habitación —porque estar en sus dominios era algo que le agradaba en demasía— y ninguna de sus quejas fue suficiente para el desafío que había planteado su mera existencia a su prometido.

— ¿Qué sucede Ranma?

La habitación estaba a obscuras y ninguno de los dos suspiró siquiera.

— Ya… ya lo sé, Akane.

— ¿Saber qué, Ranma?

Y ante una mirada tan desnuda y decidida ella se tornó cohibida como si su alma estuviera descubierta. ¿Qué pretendía Ranma con palabras como esas? ¿Qué hacía viéndole tan pensativo los labios, la boca? Su corazón tembló un poco de frío cuando él soltó su mano, y se llenó de un calor temeroso cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos.

«Al fin», pensó la chica. «Al fin»

No era el fin que esperaba, pero se acercaba bastante más que los labios de su prometido a los suyos por el momento. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Ranma y pasó los brazos sobre su torso, bañándose de una sensación de la que había disfrutado tan pocas veces.

Ranma, por su parte y aparte lejos del gozo de Akane, no podía controlar sus pensamientos, y con las manos los perseguía por la espalda de la chica. Al principio algo tosco, como si no supiera cómo se toca a otro ser humano, o más bien, no aceptando que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo debía hacerlo y de cómo debía recibir tal afecto. Pero ella lo estaba aceptando, ¿no? No debía dejarle esperando. Ranma Saotome salía victorioso de todos los desafíos, y ese no sería la excepción.

Se separó un poco de ella y buscó sus ojos marrones hasta saciarse de la valentía de ellos. A Akane le sobraba decisión porque de hacía ya mucho tiempo que había decidido. Se decidió por él y desde la boda fallida se había prometido no forzar a su prometido en ese tipo de asuntos. Ella ya lo sabía, cualquier cosa que viera saliendo de su boca era un intento igual de fallido que su boda de ocultar lo evidente. El problema es que él no lo sabía todavía, no de forma consciente. O eso creía ella. La verdad es que Ranma lo supo desde que la primera sonrisa le iluminó la vida, y todo lo demás era rebelarse ante lo incierto.

Así que no le concedió lo que ella quería.  
No le dijo que la amaba.  
No le aceptó que desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía.  
Ni le confesó la terrible pesadilla que sería su vida sin ella.

Lo único que salió de su boca fue un suspiro cuando al fin se acercó y rozó sus labios, y como el sabor no le quedó claro, volvió a hacerlo. Le supo a buenos días, a sonrisa, a cielo. Otro más, y le encontró un ligero sabor a mar, a golpe, a descontento. Decidió no separarse y cuando ella empezó a corresponder le supo a algo que no pudo identificar al principio, pero después de unos momentos empezó a saber a amor, a aceptación, a confesión, y a algo más que sólo podía describir con los movimientos de sus labios.

Al separarse fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

¿En qué momento Akane pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y le sujetaba fuerte la camisa por la espalda?, ¿cómo fue que sus propias manos terminaron ancladas en su cintura con la huella de haber pasado por miles de lugares más y sin atisbo ni prisa de dejarla nunca?

— Ya… ya lo sabes ahora.

Akane lo escuchó con sorpresa, no sabía a qué se refería pero sonrió como si lo supiera todo. Ranma más bien habló para sí: quien ya lo sabía ahora era él. Pero no se lo diría a Akane, no todavía, y cuando alguien más le preguntara "¿A qué saben los besos?", se le moriría la respuesta en los labios y buscaría revivirla en los de su prometida.

Al fin y al cabo, a eso sabían.

A ella.

 **· ·**

 **·**

* * *

 **Notas.**

Escribí el boceto de esto antes de empezar "Comida China para llevar", pero como había recién escrito otra cosa cursi, lo dejé medio abandonado en el drive. Han regresado algunas de mis ganas de escribir y me puse a repasar todas las cosas que he escrito para continuarlas, y me encontré con este. A medio fic se me salió algo así como un poema, pero no lo traten mal, es inocente y tenía ganas de conocer el mundo.

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. A mi me gustó lol


End file.
